


没有什么是一顿操解决不了的

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 没有什么是一顿操解决不了的，如果有，那就两顿。





	没有什么是一顿操解决不了的

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我写了个什么沙雕玩意儿，开心就好

“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯！”巴基吐掉了含在口里的牛奶，咆哮着。

“是你先挑起的！不是我的问题！”

“你不能这么对我！”

“哈，你就能这么对我吗？把我的牙膏换成鞋油，亏你想得出来，你欺人太甚，巴恩斯！”史蒂夫摆好了防御姿态，随时准备迎接巴基动手。

事情的起因是这样的，正在享受退休生活的队长和前冬兵一致认为养个宠物会给他们的生活平添一丝乐趣，巴基希望养一只猫，而史蒂夫想养只狗，几经商量无果的他们开始了一场拉锯战，巴基起了个头，然后就变得一发不可收拾起来，先是往午餐里加辣椒酱，再是往马桶圈上刷胶水，然后是巴基把史蒂夫的牙膏换成鞋油，史蒂夫就报复的往巴基每日要喝的牛奶里加了两大勺芥末。

巴基的嘴里还充满一股芥末的味道，那玩意儿快把他的舌头辣掉了，鬼知道史蒂夫放了多少克，生理性泪水从他的眼角滑落，显得他整个人怪委屈的。

“你！今天！睡沙发！”

“凭什么？这房子是我买的，卧室也是我的！”

“你混蛋！”巴基抄起手边的玻璃杯朝史蒂夫的脚边扔过去，然后抹了一把自己的眼睛就往门口跑，“那你一个人住去吧！”

“巴基！巴克！我不是那个意思，等等，我错了！”意识到自己玩火了，史蒂夫秒怂，他死死拉住了巴基。

“放开我，罗杰斯！”

“不行，我知道你走了就不会回来了。”

“放手——啊”没等巴基进行第二次挣扎，史蒂夫直接把手伸进了他的裤裆，“流氓——”

“我可以接受你的恶作剧，但我不能忍受你离开我。”恼怒的史蒂夫加大了手掌上的力度，引来巴基一连串的喘息。

“我……我得去漱口……芥末太难以忍受了，史蒂夫。”

巴基漱口的时候史蒂夫依然像一只大型考拉一样挂在他身上到处亲，这让巴基足足漱口漱了十分钟，放下杯子和牙刷的那一刻，史蒂夫就迫不及待地把舌头伸进了他的嘴里，攻占他的口腔，把巴基吻得喘不过气来。

史蒂夫的右手悄悄来到了股缝的隐秘处，在穴口边试探性地按了按。

“嗯……史蒂夫……”

伸手拿起了放在镜子背后的润滑液，将它倒在手指上，巴基自觉地背过史蒂夫，双手撑在墙上。一只手指很轻松地被送了进去，里面又热又软，史蒂夫一边抽送着手指一边亲吻巴基的肩和背，顺着他左臂和肩胛骨的接合伤口处轻轻地舔舐、轻吻，仿佛是什么珍惜的宝贝一样，这让巴基内心深处变得万分柔软，呻吟得越发甜腻。

史蒂夫进去的并不顺利，尽管已经扩张到了三根手指，史蒂夫的老二对于他的屁股来说依然是个巨物。

“嘶——”

“没事吧？”他才进去了半个龟头，感受到巴基的不适又急忙退了出来。

“没事……再来……”巴基深吸了一口气，臀缝蹭了蹭史蒂夫的性器，努力放松，然后右手扶住史蒂夫的性器抵上自己的穴口。

“哦，天呐，你太大了……”好不容易，终于整个龟头都抵了进去，巴基由衷发出感叹。

“但你喜欢。”史蒂夫在巴基耳边低声说着，一个挺身，整根都埋进了巴基的身体，怀里人被刺激得尖叫了一声，他抓住那只扶着墙的机械臂，与他掌心相对，十指扣了上去。

“我要开始动了哦。”

“来吧……啊……嗯……”史蒂夫开始缓慢抽动，巴基软软地抬头靠在他的肩头与他接吻，津液顺着他的嘴角流出来，眼前的这一幕满是情欲，他看着自己的爱人，头脑一片空白，除了屁股里的那根巨物。

“Fuck……ah……god……Steve……”

身体里的那一点被顶住，巴基的呻吟立刻变了调，细细的电流流向他的全身，酥酥麻麻的，双腿逐渐发软，如果不是史蒂夫支撑着他可能他就要贴着墙滑到地上去了。史蒂夫提议他们换一个姿势，还没等他回过神来思考，自己就被按在了洗手台上，一抬头看见了镜子里满脸通红，半湿着头发的自己，他真想找个地洞把自己埋起来，他觉得自己就像个发情的荡妇，而史蒂夫只是脸颊微微泛红，汗珠从他的轮廓两边滑落，滑到他那诱人的胸肌上，操，这不公平，史蒂夫性感极了，巴基这样想到，他想不去看这场面，低下头却瞥见身后史蒂夫不断抽送的阴茎，这简直让他无处可逃，这该死的羞耻心。很快他就没办法再去思考这些了，史蒂夫的阴茎不断顶弄着他的前列腺，一阵阵快感疯狂涌来，在他眼前炸成了烟花。

“Oh……fuck yeah，Steve.”巴基用闲着的右手开始套弄自己，“I’m gonna cum……”

不一会儿，巴基就到了，他的身体还在微微颤抖，然而史蒂夫还没有要到的意思，身后的阴茎依旧不断研磨他的点，快感还未间断，让巴基被顶弄的有些头脑发昏。

“停……停一下……史蒂夫……”

“再坚持一下，马上，巴克。”

史蒂夫让他转过身，直接把他的臀部抬起来操，巴基双手死死地抓住洗手台，或许一个不留神他们家的洗手台就会被捏碎。

“啊——不要了，史蒂夫，我不要了。”史蒂夫掰开巴基的双腿，这让阴茎被顶进到了最深处，刺激的让巴基差点跳起来。

史蒂夫加快了抽插的速度，不给巴基一丝喘息的机会，浴室里肉体碰撞的声音十分响亮，巴基的意识开始模糊起来，等到滚烫的精液灌满自己的肚子时巴基已经全身软到站不稳。

史蒂夫帮他清理了身体，把他抱回了卧室，他们相拥着睡了一个下午。

“巴基……”

“嗯？什么？”

“别再丢下我一个人。”

“傻瓜，怎么会，我会看好你的屁股的，直到时光尽头。”

你以为这样就完美解决问题了？哦，不，巴基巴恩斯才不是那种容易被收买的人。三天之后，他们又开始了那个养猫还是养狗的问题，恶作剧又开始了。

“滚去戴套，要不别上。”

“巴基……”史蒂夫顶着一副委屈巴巴的表情，“你又不会怀孕。”

“你到底戴不戴，老头！”

“我才不是老头，你还比我大一岁呢！”嘴上说着，史蒂夫还是乖乖去拿了套，结果……

“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯！你想谋杀我的老二吗？”

“谁让你那么大，给你箍小一点。”巴基一本正经的解释道，然后他就又被操了一顿。

THE END

尾声

“你们为什么不猫狗一起养？”托尼翻着白眼啃着佩珀切好的苹果一脸看着白痴一样的眼光看着两个老冰棍。

“对哦，史蒂夫，好办法，我们今天一起去宠物店吧。”

娜塔莎表示不想跟这两个死脑筋说话，山姆表示又来了又来了又秀恩爱了，克林特请史蒂夫帮忙捎一袋狗粮给他家孩子养的狗。

“史蒂夫，你真好。”

“你也是，巴基。”

夕阳下，两人一猫一狗走在回家的路上。


End file.
